


Truth or Dare

by YukiRiikus_Reading_Room



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room/pseuds/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He and Sammy hadn't played Truth or Dare for years -- Dean really should have realized it was a set up when Sam asked him to play 'just to pass time'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

He should have realized what was going on when Sammy started acting funny. 

Sam and Dean hadn’t played truth or dare since they were in high school.

Since they moved around a lot, they never had that many lasting relationships with anyone they met, which they used to their advantage.  Just for fun, they’d dare each other to do the most random things they could think of, because even if someone remembered them for it, changes were they’d be gone in a couple of months and it wouldn’t matter.

 But when Sam brought it up when they were laying low in a motel room somewhere in the middle of Montana, Dean didn’t expect him to want to actually PLAY it again.

He was wrong.

“C’mon, what else do we have to do?”  Sam argued, throwing his shoe at Dean’s head.  He ducked, rolling his eyes.

“Go find yourself a nude magazine and leave me the hell alone, that’s what.”  He said back, raising an eyebrow at his little brother’s sad look.  “You’re legitimately suggesting we play Truth or Dare aren’t you?”

“Well… why not?”  Sam asked, shrugging. 

“Because it’s juvenile and stupid.”  He said, sitting down at the small two person table with the laptop across the room.

“And our prank war wasn’t?”  Sam asked.  “C’mon, I’m bored.”

“Fine, whatever, just stop whining.”  Dean sighed, turning his chair towards the bed as Sam sat up.  “Truth or dare?”

“Um… dare.”

“Flash out the window.”

“What?!”

“You heard me.”  Dean smirked, turning back to the laptop as Sam sat uncomfortable squirming in his pants.  “Or, we can just not play if you don’t want to take your dare…”

“Don’t even TRY to pull that.”  Sam snapped back, standing up.  Dean laughed as he hurried over to the window and pulled open the curtains, turned, and quickly dropped his pants.  An elderly woman walking by stopped to look as Sam pulled his pants back up, moved to close the curtains, and turned bright red when she winked at him.  Dean fell out of his chair laughing as Sammy closed the curtains, locked the door, and got back onto the bed looking like he was going to die of embarrassment.  “Oh God…”

“Hey, you wanted to play.”  Dean smirked, “Anytime you want to stop, we can.”

“Hell no,” he said at once.  “Well, it’s your turn.  Truth or Dare.”

“Dare.”

“Okay… I dare you to kiss the next person to come to the door.”

“What kind of dare is that?”  Dean muttered, shaking his head.  NO ONE ever came to their motel rooms, and since they were planning on leaving later that evening, it made no sense that Sam would pull a stunt like that.  “Okay, fine, if someone comes to the door I’ll kiss them – but no calling for room service or anything like that, that’s cheating.”

“Fair enough,” Sam grinned, stretching.  “You getting hungry?  I think I’m going to make a donut run.”

“…Alright, I’ll wait here.” 

“Remember, if someone comes to the door and you don’t kiss them and I find out about it, you’re going to get it, understand?”

“Um… fine?”  Dean watched him go, the vague feeling that he was being set up. 

After about half an hour, he dropped his worry about being set up and started to worry something might have happened to Sam.  How long did it take to get a damn donut?

There was a knock at the door.

Figuring Sam had forgotten his key, Dean got up and unlocked it, pulling the door open.

“Hello Dean.”

Shit.

Sammy’d done this on purpose, somehow, he knew it.

“Hey Cas.”  Dean sighed, running a hand through his hair.  As he shut the door he saw Sam in the front seat of the Impala laughing his ass off.  He shifted from foot to foot nervously.  Damn it, what had he told Sam when he was drunk the other night?  Sure, he’d had a few racy dreams about him and the angel, but that didn’t mean… the damn guy couldn’t even get laid with a hooker when Dean PAID her.  He was so oblivious to sex Dean was pretty sure he could whip his dick out of his pants and Cas wouldn’t know what to do with it.  “What are you doing here?”

“Didn’t Sam tell you?  He called me earlier and said we needed to meet tonight, that you had something to give me.”  The angel said innocently, looking passed him into the room.  “Where’s your brother?”

“Watching like an ass.” Dean said quietly, his heart pounding.  So, maybe he did care for the angel.  Was fond of him.  Wanted to fuck him. Shit.  Sam was going to get his ass kicked for his later.  “Well, let’s get this over with.”

Grabbing Cas by the collar of his coat he yanked him into a kiss, the force of Dean’s pull yanking them fully against each other as Cas’s hands went to Dean’s waist to brace himself.  As he pulled back, Cas looked up at him in stunned silence as Dean flipped his brother off behind the angel’s back.

“Is that what you had to give me?”  Cas asked breathlessly, Dean rolling his eyes.

“Sure, that was it.”

“Is there any chance you could give it to me again?”

Dean looked down at the angel with an arched eyebrow, glancing back up at the inquisitive look on his brother’s face.  This was more than Dean had ever expected from someone who couldn’t even work a cell phone.  Smirking he pulled Cas into another kiss, half hoping Sammy was still watching as he lead the angel into the motel room and shutting the door. 

In the parking lot Sammy grinned ear to ear, pleased with himself.  He’d be trying to find a reason to get those two together for weeks. 


End file.
